


In Orbits

by naasad



Series: Ferrejolvaire [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Enjolras is not a morning person, Fluff, Kisses, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Jehan is so in love with their partners.





	In Orbits

Jehan rolled over in bed to see Enjolras just waking up. "Hey," they murmured.

Enjolras groaned and stuffed his face into the pillow.

Jehan laughed and pressed kisses all along the back of his neck.

"No," Enjolras whined, trying and failing to push them away. "Tickles."

"Let me see those pretty blue eyes and I'll stop."

Enjolras rolled over, squinting even in the soft light.

Jehan smiled and kissed him. "Good morning."

"No." Enjolras pouted and turned back around to his pillow.

Jehan laughed. "Fine, then." They pressed one last kiss to his golden hair. "I'm going to go get Ferre to make pancakes."

"Nooo."

Jehan giggled and pranced out of the bedroom to find their other boyfriend already standing sentry over the stove. They pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then moved to get plates, glasses, and forks, familiar enough after spending so much time in his home. "The beast has awoken."

Combeferre chuckled and flipped over the pancakes.

 _"Magnifique!"_ Jehan cheered at the perfect golden-brown in the most stereotypical accent they could.

"What?" Combeferre asked in the same accent, smacking them with the spatula. "Why are you talking like an American movie thinks we talk? Like you can't tell ze difference between a Frenchman and an Italian?"

Jehan laughed and parried with a butter knife. "But, _Monsieur!_ 'Tis ze language of love!"

Enjolras walked in on the two of them laughing, he yawned and ran a hand through his glorious bed head. _"Comm'?"_ he mumbled.

"Pancakes. Morning, love," Combeferre said, still laughing. He swapped the spatula to the other hand and pulled Enjolras close for a kiss.

Jehan made sure to smack their asses on the way to the table. "We were just critiquing bad movies."

Enjolras mumbled a complaint into Combeferre's shoulder, something that sounded suspiciously like "It's too early for this."

Combeferre pressed a kiss to the top of his head and then herded him to the table, placing a stack of pancakes and fruit in front of each setting.

Jehan was quick to exchange all their blueberries for their two lovers' strawberries.

Enjolras whined and they took pity on him, feeding him the largest berry on their plate.

"Coffee?" Ferre asked.

"Dear God, yes," Enjolras said, eagerly taking his cup.

"Tea?" Jehan asked.

"Already steeping." Combeferre set the teacup in front of them and then took his own seat, digging into the food.

Jehan sipped at their tea, eating their pancakes a bit more slowly.

Enjolras grumbled and wiped a trickle of coffee from his chin before returning to his cup.

Combeferre smiled and pushed the napkins closer to him.

"We should move in together," Jehan said.

Enjolras spat coffee all over himself, and Combeferre just stared.

Jehan swallowed, "Maybe not," and stuffed their face full of food so they couldn't stick their foot any further down their throat. They chewed in silence.

"I'd like to," Combeferre said. "There's a place I saw for sale on my walk yesterday, a bit closer to the Musain and to the university. I was thinking it would be perfect for the three of us."

"Hm?" Enjolras asked.

Combeferre poured him another cup of coffee, then stood and made his way across the room, pulling out a flyer. "Here we go."

Jehan hummed as they read it. It was for a quaint, yet spacious cottage with a periwinkle door and a small garden in the front. The floorplan was in the corner.

"This could be a shared office," Combeferre said, pointing. "The sunroom, here, could be a library. The Master Bedroom is big enough for all of us. And then we'd have two spare rooms upstairs, and we don't need a dining room, so that could be a living room. We could hold meetings there if we needed to."

Enjolras stared, deep in thought, then flipped the flyer over to see the price. His eyes widened, but he nodded to himself. "If we split the price based on income instead of equal shares, we could buy it in cash today."

Jehan winced at the reference to their own poor finances, but nodded in agreement, reaching for Combeferre's hand. "It's perfect, Ferre, thank you."

"So, should we do it?" Ferre asked, squeezing Jehan back.

Enjolras took a sip of coffee and nodded. "We should." He got up and pressed a kiss to Jehan's forehead. "If you feel you have to, you can pay me back. I accept kisses only."

Jehan gasped and smacked him before running back to the bedroom, laughing at the sound of two pairs of footsteps following them.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras' _"Comm'?"_ is supposed to be _"Comment?"_ , meaning "What?" - a reasonable question for someone who is not a morning person, I feel.


End file.
